Soulless Journey
by RoriPond
Summary: Who would you be without a soul? A glimpse into the life of Soulless Sam between hunts with the family Because soulless same was sexy in his own way. Sam/OFC Not for the faint of heart, this is dark and sexy.


Title: Soulless Journey

Name: Rori Pond

Description: Can you love without a soul? A glimpse into the life of Soulless Sam between hunts with the family

Because soulless same was sexy in his own way. Who would you be without a soul?

I let the music take me away as I contorted my body. Men were all the same here. They wanted to feel like you wanted them for that brief second they held your attention. Give a little wink, thrust out your chest, swivel your hips, and they'd make it rain money on stage. I'd never wanted this life. I had dreams once, college, marriage, and kids. But life had beaten me down, stolen all the hopes I held for my future, until only survival mattered. This job gave me enough money to keep a roof over my head, pay my bills, and live independently. I'd seen what happened to young girls like me who had to depend on the kindness of men. It wasn't for me. I swung around the pole, arched my body just so to work my best angle.

You learned a lot from the girls here if made friends instead of enemies, and didn't step on anyone's toes. I'd seen girls get fucked up for disrespect enough times to lean not to go that route. I was everyone's girlfriend. I listened, sympathized, switched shifts when necessary, pulled my weight, and didn't give away the cookie for money. The picture perfect employee, hell, if they gave a stripper of the month award my face would be plastered on the plaque. The very thought was ludicrous. No one gave a shit about who we were on the inside.

I slithered across the floor and rose onto my knees, offered my double D's up to the man waving dollar bills. I wondered remotely if my eyes were as dead as I felt on the inside. I worked the stage, grateful when the song came to an end. A fist full of ones were stuffed into the side of my g-string. I offered an insincere smile and made for the stairs.

As I stepped off the stage the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I glanced to my right and gasped when I looked into cold green eyes filled with lust. He was tall, well over six feet, with long brown hair he wore pulled back off his handsome face. I licked my lips and continued striding toward the back stage. He had an aura of danger about him that scared and thrilled in the same instance. It'd been so long since I felt anything! I didn't give a fuck about his back story. I offered him a coy smile. He countered with a wicked curve upward of luscious lips and followed me to my final destination.

This dance I only had eyes for him. We'd mastered the art of making everyone feel special while our minds were on something else completely. Tonight they were on tall, dark, and handsome with the massive body, and fuck me eyes. It wasn't like me to go gaga over some man slumming here. But there was something… magnetic about this one. When I descended the stage he pulled me aside.

"How about a private dance?"

"I'll need twenty five dollars for that."

"How about a five hundred for the rest of the night? I don't share well."

My eyebrows arched up in surprise.

"You want me on your lap for that long?"

"I want you anywhere I can get you sweetheart."

I cleared my throat.

"You'd have to clear it with my boss."

"I don't think that'll be a problem. I'd say wait here but the way these vultures are eyeing you like dinner I'd prefer you come with me."

I nodded.

" I like you , Cinnamon?"

He placed a hand on the small of my back. It singed my skin, did funny things to my stomach. I peered up at him through my lashes and knew I'd be riding more than his lap before this night was through, and I was okay with that. It'd been a long time since I had sex, three years. It was an itch long overdue for scratching, and I got the feeling he had the equipment and the know how to assuage that deep ache.

"I think I might like you too…?"

"Sam."

"Sam." I remained quiet as he spoke to my boss. It wasn't often we got big spenders through our small town. Ralph smiled, ate it up, and took the cash Sam handed over in a wad.

"We'll keep a spot reserved just for you two in the Champagne room."

"Good." His curt response was a clear dismissal. He offered his arm up. "Ready?"

_Fuck yes._

"Where to?" I was curious to see what his next move would be.

He bent down and whispered in my ear. "The Champagne room, when I said I didn't share well it included your company with others."

His warm breath tickled my ear and I shivered.

"Responsive, I like that."

"I aim to please."

"Don't do that, it's not necessary."

"What?"

"Putting on a show. I can taste that delicious personality of yours simmering just beneath the painted up dolls these losers lap up like dogs. I want realness."

In the world of plastic and pretty I lived in his words were a love sonnet.

"I don't know you think you can handle it Sam?" I rolled the m's out on my tongue.

"Oh I know I can Cinnamon."

His wry tone told me he wasn't buying the name, but it'd take more than a few charming words to pull that knowledge out of me. We entered the deserted Champagne room, he sat down on a plush chair, and pulled me down into his lap.

"Did I forget to mention I don't like wasting time either?"

"I got that." I placed my hands on his shoulders and wiggled my ass against his crotch. He thickened and grew to an impressive length.

"I know I'm not supposed to touch you on the record, but I've never been one for rules. What are your thoughts?"

"Do you care?" I was genuinely curious.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"From the moment I laid eyes on you, the one thing I wanted was to feel those big hands of yours drifting over my body." Heat filled my cheeks, and despite my cocoa colored brown skin he seemed to since my embarrassment.

"You don't normally say things like that do you?"

"No."

"Good, I like being your first."

Too many drinks later Cinnamon and I were in the adjoining hotel on our way to a room. We played it here way, separated long enough to make it seem like we were on the up-and-up and met in the lobby. I could barely think straight with thoughts of those long legs wrapped around me while I pounded into what I was sure would be a tight little pussy. She smelled ripe, like a cherry begging to be popped. I didn't think she was a virgin, not with the way she moved her body. But it'd been a long time. It was in the way she trembled when I ground my hard on into her core. I didn't care much about people these days, but her I liked. She didn't put on a front face, or ask for anything. Plus her eyes mirrored mine. We were both a little dead inside and call me sick, but that did it for me.

I opened the door, allowed her to step inside before I followed. I spun her around, pinned her curvy body to the door the moment it clicked shut.

"God Sam."

"Not quite."

She giggled. The sound tugged at something in my lower belly. I ground into her.

"I'm going to need a name beautiful. I want to know who I'm fucking senseless."

"Seraphina."

"Seraphina… it suits you." I reached down, slid my hand under the blue jean skirt and caressed her damp panties. The heat rolling off her made me hiss.

"Fuck you're wet and hot." I slipped my finger inside and rubbed it across her slick nub.

"Sam." She bucked.

"I like the sound of my name on your lips Seraphina." I abandoned her swollen clit and went for the jugular, thrust inside her entrance. The walls of her pussy gripped me tight, and I swore.

"You're so tight, Phina, are you a virgin?"

"Only if it's a born again one."

I chuckled. "Naughty."

"You like it?"

"I do." I circled my fingers inside, spread her with scissoring motions to loosen her muscles in preparation for my cock. She rocked her hips, rode my digits and cried out when I added another.

"Fuck, you keep that up and I might come in my pants."

"Don't you fucking dare."

I smirked, pulled out long enough to rip her panties off her and pounded ruthlessly into her core. She tightened around me, and her body shook. I added a third finger. She cried out and exploded on me, a steady stream of cum shot out from her body, soaking my fingers and my wrist. I watched fascinated by the phenomenon I had only witnessed before on film. _ I'll have to keep this one. _

"I can't be gentle, but I will go slow."

She nodded, still caught in the post coital haze. I moved away to make quick work of my jeans and boxers, dug into my pocket, pulled out a condom, and ripped it open with my teeth. I slid the rubber down to my base and positioned her against the door. I buried myself into her moist cavern with one thrust. She screamed and I drank in the passion. I did as I promised went slow at first, allowed her to get used to me. When she lifted her leg to allow me deeper penetration I let go. Fucked her like there was no tomorrow. I watched her as she came apart again. Her full lips parted as she cried my name, and clutched onto my shoulders to keep herself up right. When her muscles clamped down in a vice grip my cock gave up the ghost and I came longer and harder than I could ever remember. Empty, but not spent I eased out and lowered herthe ground.

"I'll take care of this and then we can pick up where we left off. I'm nowhere near done with you."

The shock in her eyes made me laugh.

"Did you think I was?"

"I wasn't sure what to think."

" How about we both play it by ear."

"Deal."

I padded to the bathroom, flushed the condom down the toilet and returned for seconds. She was as good as any chocolate that'd ever melted on my tongue. The thought gave me an ideal.

It was early in the morning when I left her there, half asleep with my number in her phone and a promise I'd be back through town in a few more weeks. It'd be a good stress reliever. I was good at hunting but it didn't take away everything.


End file.
